Realidades y Sospechas
by ALITA1922
Summary: No soy buena con los sumaris...dos personas que se aman separados por...bueno entren y léanlo.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solamente los utilizo para divertimento sin ningún fin de lucro…**_

**Realidades y sospechas**

Hoy hace casi un año de la muerte de Astoria y no puedo dejar de pensar en nuestro amado Scorpius. Tan solo tiene 11 años y su madre nos abandono tan joven, según me dijeron en aquel entonces era una enfermedad incurable, la que los muggles llaman cáncer, aun recuerdo sus últimas palabras.

" _Draco...sé que nunca me amaste como a ella, aunque me quieres pero en nombre de este amor que te tengo...solo quiero que seas feliz...búscala_"

Si, esta es mi corta historia. Hace un año la vida me quito a mi compañera a la mujer que elegí luego de saberte con Potter, porque aunque me duele admitirlo ni todos estos años con Astoria pudieron hacer que te olvidara, mi pelirroja.

Te odio a ti por elegir a Potter y a mí por dejarte ir...

En un restaurante en pleno Londres muggle vemos a un rubio tomando un café y recordando el pasado, sin saber que es observado por una mujer de alrededor de unos 35 años, cabello pelirrojo y ojos marrones. A simple vista por su contextura pequeña parecería simplemente una jovencita, sin embargo es una mujer que ha pasado por muchas adversidades.

Sin esperar una invitación por parte del rubio platinado, la pelirroja se sienta justo enfrente.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Weasley?

- Debo recordarte que soy una Potter ahora...

- Nunca dejaras de ser Weasley para mi...GInevra

- Allá tu Mal…

- Draco...para ti siempre seré Draco. Dice interrumpiéndola Malfoy.

La pellirroja se estremece como siempre que lo escuchaba hablar cuando eran mas jóvenes, aun no lo olvida, aun puede sentir sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, pero también recuerda el día que tuvo que dejarlo ir, y aun no puede perdonarse a sí misma por ello, por no haber luchado por un amor que estaba prohibido desde muchos aspectos porque nunca hubieran sido felices, porque tenía que protegerlo de su propia familia. Ese día fue el peor de su vida.

Flashback

Era la salida a Hogsmeade, como todos los años. Mientras caminaba por el sendero cubierto de nieve se detuvo de pronto al escuchar esa voz que siempre la hacía estremecer, una voz que desde hace meses conocía a la perfección, esos ojos grises y su cabello rubio que podía acariciar hasta el cansancio.

- Ginevra! ¿Qué haces aquí?...Es muy peligroso que deambules sola por este pueblo, aun si estamos cerca de Howgarts dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos que lo tenían cautivado, aunque sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada a esos labios que conocía a la perfección.

- Draco! - exclamo Ginny entusiasmada abrazándolo.

- Pelirroja... Dejemos el espectáculo para después - dijo tranquilamente observando hacia ambos costados. Al no encontrar a nadie observándolos se acerco y alzo una ceja cuando ella giro sobre si misma quedando entre sus brazos con sus labios casi tocando los suyos.

Draco sintió su corazón latir desenfrenado ante ese simple roce de labios. ¿Donde quedo ese ser arrogante y frio? ¿Qué pasaba con su corazón cuando tenía entre sus brazos a tan bello ángel?

- ¡GInny! - escucho mientras era apartada bruscamente del rubio por su hermano Fred.

- Malditos mortifago no vuelvas a acercártele o te matare...lo juro! -exclamo Fred de manera enérgica

Ginny fue arrastrada del brazo llorando y se esfumaron en el aire ante sus propios ojos.

Fin del flashback

Luego de ese día él la había buscado pero ella solo lo evadía, así fue hasta que se graduó de Hogswarts donde Harry se le declaro y para contentar a su familia acepto ser su esposa sellando así su futuro con un hombre que nunca volvería a amar.

Luego de observarla un largo rato realizo una mueca de desdén, recordándola junto a Potter en aquella estación donde se conocieron cuando niños, tanto odiaba no haber podido ser mas persuasivo por aquel entonces o debería haberla secuestrado, pero era como siempre darle vueltas siempre a lo mismo, ella había hecho su vida junto a Potter sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Ginny vio tantas muecas en un solo momento que no pudo evitar preguntar:

- Draco... ¿tanto me odias? -dijo cabizbaja con su flequillo cubriéndole sus ojos.

- ¿De qué hablas GInevra? -dijo el rubio sorprendido.

- Tu sabes...nosotros.- las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

- Nunca existió un "nosotros" Ginevra...al menos tú te encargaste de eso- dijo aun con los ojos tristes.

- ¿Yo?...tú no sabes lo q...- dijo Ginny

- y no me interesa saberlo - exclamo Draco interrumpiéndola.

- Bueno dejémoslo en el pasado ¿sí? - dijo la pelirroja luego de unos segundos y sin esperar respuesta continuo.

- Me entere que murió tu esposa...lo siento mucho.- dijo intentando que no se note su intriga.

- Hace un año que una enfermedad se la llevo lejos de mi vida...dijo con los ojos llenos de remordimiento y dolor.

Ginny tomo su mano y la apretó en muestra de apoyo y pero Malfoy la retiro delicadamente y sonrió levemente.

- Y... ¿cómo esta Potter? - dijo intentando no ser muy obvio.

- Murió en una misión...Draco.- exclamo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cuando?- dijo el rubio sorprendido

- Hace 9 meses...lo que no pudo lograr Voldermort, lo logro un automóvil. Cuando me notificaron era tarde y ya solo quedaba el funeral. Fueron meses de mucho dolor pero gracias a mis hijos y mis hermanos pude salir adelante- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la pelirroja.

Se mordió el labio. Ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde aquella charla y el recuerdo no se iba de su mente y tal vez jamás se iría. Se sentía tan sola y vacía sin DRACO, era una tontería no reconocer que aún amaba al slytherin, y le dolía su indiferencia en aquella breve conversación. No podía decir que en su matrimonio con Harry había sido "feliz", con el tiempo había sentido un profundo cariño por el padre de sus hijos y le dolía su perdida. Pero el destino estaba dándole una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la persona que mas había amado y amaría en su vida.

Así es como Ginevra Molly Weasley decidió hacerle caso a su corazón y apareció frente a la mansión Malfoy.

Observándola bien siempre la mansión le pareció algo tenebrosa, con su sendero angosto flanqueado por la izquierda por setos pulcramente cortados y a su derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento desembocando en un corto camino y sus verjas de hierro forjado que marcan los limites de los terrenos de la mansión. Al tocar la puerta una cara no muy amistosa solicita saber el motivo de la inesperada visita.

Nada más al ingresar a la mansión fue recibida por un elfo domestico, que haciendo reverencias, la hizo aguardar en sala mientras avisaba a su amo de la llegada de una visita.

Verlo bajar por las escaleras hacia su persona con ese porte de hombre arrogante y orgulloso, su ojos grises que se mostraban siempre fríos hacia los demás pero no para ella, esos labios, sus brazos, pecho que conocía como así misma, en fin todo su ser que hacia preguntarse si no era un dios hecho hombre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ginevra? – dijo Malfoy sin dar muchos rodeos pero sin perder su acostumbrada hospitalidad, acercándose cada vez mas.

- Vengo….quiero… – la palabras murieron en su boca, tan nerviosa se encontraba por su cercanía que no podía concluir una frase completa.

- Por Merlín Ginevra! ¿Qué es lo quieres? …aquí no hay nada ya para ti, que no te das cuenta mujer! – exclamo el rubio perdiendo un poco la compostura y acorralándola contra la pared más cercana, apoyando uno de sus brazos para no asustarla más si era preciso.

- Vine…venia a hablar contigo Malfoy – dijo observándole de cerca, el cabello del rubio caía con gracia sobre su rostro y Ginny tuvo el imperioso deseo de pasar sus dedos por él y besarlo con fuerza.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar Ginevra? Ya lo diste todo por hecho cuando te casaste con Potter hace muchos años. ¿Por qué remover más en el pasado? – Dijo Draco separándose no sin antes conservar en sus fosas nasales el olor que desprendía el cabello de Ginny.

Ginny siente su corazón latiendo con fuerza cuando Malfoy le hecha una mirada significativa.

-Necesito que aclaremos lo que sucedió en aquel entonces. Aun sigo amándote como el primer día – contesto con un hilo de voz, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaba.

El rubio la miro con diversión y emitió una sonora carcajada, acompañándola hacia un sillón. Mientras el conservaba esa mirada burlona en su rostro, ella ardía por dentro, haciéndola recordar una escena que si bien fue hermosa también peligrosa y la causante de tanto dolor.

Flashback

En su cuarto, en la madriguera Ginny observa el techo pensando en los momentos que pasaron con cierto rubio que la traía locamente enamorada y en la escena que su hermano Fred presencio y recordando la amenaza que tenía sobre él.

"Recuerda_ Ginny lo que te digo…los mortifagos mataron a George y ese Malfoy es uno de ellos…No permitiré por ningún motivo que sigas viéndolo porque si lo haces…juro querida hermanita que presenciaras la tortura y muerte de ese ser despreciable. El pagara por los crímenes de su padre…si hermanita…Lucius Malfoy asesino a George._"

Aun no podía creer lo que su hermano había cambiado luego de la muerte de George, ya no se reía como antes, pero no era el único, todos habían cambiado en muchos aspectos. Aun recordaba ese día en la guerra cuando Draco Malfoy la protegió con su cuerpo ante una maldición dirigida hacia ella por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange, ese día ella sin querer dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio asombrada, al parecer la guerra también logro cambiar ciertas cosas entre los Malfoy y los Weasley.

Regresando al presente, escucha como una lechuza de color negro golpea en la ventana de su habitación de forma insistente, acercándose abre la ventana y recibe el pergamino dirigido a ella con el sello de los Malfoy como siempre que recibía una carta de él, sin esperar recompensa el ave emprendió el vuelo hacia su destino.

_Estimada Srita. Ginevra Weasley, está usted cordialmente invitada a la cena de navidad en la mansión Malfoy, puede usted traer a su familia si así lo desea._

_Atte. Draco Malfoy_

_Pd: ven pequeña…_

Ya en la mansión, la pequeña cena termino convirtiéndose en una celebración a la que no muchos de los que fueron invitados respondieron al llamado, ya que los Malfoys aun no estaban bien vistos por la comunidad mágica luego de su participación en las filas de Voldermort.

Ginny caminaba por el salón con un vestido entallado de color verde hasta el suelo, el escote era lo suficientemente modesto como para no mostrar demasiado sus atributos, las mangas llegaban justo debajo de los hombros, en un corte sencillo pero atractivo. Por suerte Luna sabia que nunca usaría algo demasiado aparatoso para ella o algo con lo que no se sintiera cómoda, es así como su amiga le había obsequiado unos pendientes en forma de lágrima y un collar del mismo formato de color verdes oscuro haciendo resaltar sus ojos y su cabellera roja.

Iba tan distraída que su cuerpo choco contra un hombre, que al momento de verla tambalear la sujeto fuertemente contra su pecho, haciendo que se encontrara increíblemente bien el estar ahí. Pero al oler un perfume familiar, elevo la mirada y puedo ver sus ojos grises clavados en ella, asiéndola estremecer.

Tan inmersos estaban en sus sensaciones que no se dieron cuenta cuando toda la familia de ella se les quedo observando. Ginny sin esperar una invitación coloco sus manos rodeando su cuello y acercándose hasta tocar levemente sus labios. El por su parte coloco la manos en su cintura y la apretó mas hacia si de ser posible y comenzando a profundizar de apoco el beso, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz al verse correspondido delante de tanta gente.

-SUELTALA MALFOY! – dijo Fred Weasley, abalanzándose sobre ellos y separando a la pareja en el acto.

- Pero que demonios crees que estas haciendo Weasley- dijo Draco de forma amenazadora.

- Te dije Ginny que te alejaras él…ahora pagaras Maldito Mortifago…dijo esgrimiendo su varita y apuntándola hacia el rubio sin ningún sentimiento, arrojándole un hechizo que termino con Draco en el suelo desangrándose.

- ¡No! Draco! Por favor! Ayúdenlo…Harry! Madre! Padre! Sra Malfoy! Alguien ayúdelo por favor. – decía Ginny con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos y de forma desesperada antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Ron.

Fin del Flashback

-¡Ginevra! Responde por favor…hace un buen rato que llevo hablándote ..Por Merlín mujer – dijo Draco desesperado

- Eh?...ahh si… solo recordaba – dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana, observando a través del cristal el rostro ensombrecido por el dolor de Draco.

- Si lo se…luego de ese nunca volviste a hablarme, por mas que intente acercarme a ti- dijo con los ojos entristecidos y su flequillo cayendo sobre su rostro.

- Ese día mi hermano huyo de nuestro hogar pero con la promesa latente de que podría matarte cuando quisiera si estabas cerca de mi…por eso tuve que alejarme… - dijo cabizbaja.

- ¿Seguro que fue solo eso?...te veias realmente radiante el día que te casaste con Potter – dijo limpiando con su dedo índice una lagrima que caia por el rostro de Ginny.

- Tenía que quitarte toda esperanza Draco…no podía perderte, no asi.- dijo Ginny con dolor.

- Lo hubiéramos podido superar juntos…si hubieras confiado en mi Ginevra. – dijo el rubio, pero suspirando de forma audible.

- Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría Draco…pero es imposible y lo sabes. – dijo de manera irónica provocando que clavara sus ojos en ella.

- Lo amaste a…Potter? – pregunto Draco con cierto resentimiento en la voz

- Lo quise Draco, pero como el padre de mis hijos o por la costumbre. Y tu? – pregunto intentando que no se notara su ansiedad.

- Ella fue la mujer que elegí para compartir mi vida luego de tu ausencia Ginevra…pero tú eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida – exclamo el rubio acercándose a Ginny y rodeándola con su brazos por detrás apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la mujer que siempre amo.

- ¿Te casarias conmigo ahora Ginevra?- pregunto aguantando la respiración, al ver a una sorprendida Ginevra, que giro de forma brusca entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué?...y los niños? No te parece que aun es demasiado pronto para casarnos, como les explicare a mis hijos que 9 meses después que murió su padre me vuelvo a casar con el "enemigo" numero uno de su padre. – exclamo Ginny de manera energica

- Perdimos tanto tiempo que no quiero perder mas…pero es tu decisión, es la ultima oportunidad que tienes ya que no volveré a repetirlo Ginevra.

- Es que yo…no se – exclamo casi sin voz

- Si sales por esa puerta sin responder…me marchare junto con Scorpius y no volveras a saber de mi nunca…es ahora o nunca, decídete a ser feliz – dijo de forma serena Draco pero con varias emociones en sus ojos.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto Draco! – dijo llorando

- ¿Qué dice? ¿Te arriesgaras?- pregunto con la esperanza vedada

- Esta bien…se hará como tú quieras…acepto Draco…por Dios que acepto. – exclamo dando un suspiro sonoro.

- Por cierto pelirroja… Feliz Navidad – dijo besándola

- Feliz Navidad…Draco… - dijo antes de sucumbir ante las caricias del rubio.

Porque hay un dicho que dice que el tiempo lo cura todo pero lo que no pudo borrar fue el amor de dos personas, que aun separadas por viejas rencillas de la guerra y de familias pudieron hacer prosperar un Amor tan grande como el tiempo.

Nota: Nunca me anime a escribir ningún fic y me encanta leer fanfics jejeje digamos como lectora pero en una noche de desvelo luego de una guardia en el hospital espantosa, eh aquí esta historia.


End file.
